Tanjobi no Saeki
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Happy Birthday Saeki! Yes, I know it's way passed his birthday...but I swear I had this fanfic finished by his birthday ;; I just forgot to post it up at FF Net until now XD Anyways, it's more PG-13 but R just in case. SaeYuu & slight TezuFuji


Title: Tanjobi no Saeki

Author: Tsuki

Rating: PG-13 for slight cursing and...hints of inappropriate ideas D

Genres: Fluffy romance and maybe comedy?

Pairing: Saeki/Yuuta, slight Tezuka/Fuji

Warnings: I don't know too much about Saeki, though I can guess his personality through many fanfics I've read about him and his appearance in general so right now, I'm apologizing if I make Saeki (or even Yuuta ;;) sound too OOC.

Dedication: Saeki-kun of course 3 Then, there's the author of the greatest Saeki/Yuuta fanfic I've ever read, mildlyinsane . Also to my wonderfully-obsessed TeniPuri friends :P Seiya, Myth720, Firedraygon97, Jirru-chan...I know for sure I missed someone 

Summary: It's Saeki's birthday! And he's crushing...oh, he's definitely crushing...

No.........plans.........whatsoever.

Damnit, it was his birthday tomorrow, and he had no plans whatsoever. And maybe it was just a slight paranoia problem, but it seemed like everyone was trying to avoid him too. Not like the fair-haired boy would cry over it, oh _no_, but it would have been nice if someone actually remembered his birthday.

_Briiiiing!_

Saeki made a grab for the phone, almost too quickly as if he were desperate for a call. "Ah.........moshi moshi, Saeki desu."

"Saeki-kun. It's Fuji."

"Ah........." Saeki's eyes widened slightly in shock. Fuji? Fuji Syuusuke? It's been a while since they have last talked though the ever-present smile could be felt, sending a course of shivers through Saeki. "Hey, it's been a while. What's up?" Saeki replied back, unsteadily.

"Nothing really.........though if I do remember correctly, tomorrow is your birthday?" Fuji questioned.

"Ahh........." was still all Saeki could manage. Quick and straight to the point as always.

"It's settled then. Meet me at the nearby park tomorrow at 4 PM. Yuuta will be there too." And then Fuji hung up.

"Ahh........." And then realization hit him like a painful slap and a light tint painted over his face. Yuuta?!

Damn those butterflies flying around his stomach. He swore they had grown sharp talons and were clawing and tearing at his insides.

So he liked Yuuta.........not in _that_ way though. He tried convincing himself that he was straight. And he was. Yes, he was. If only the other 99 of him actually believed that. Heck, he had a mad crush on the boy. And it was only recently that he discovered that. He was hoping to spend his birthday was his fellow Rokkaku teammates or something...not that he didn't want to spend it with Yuuta, it's just he still hadn't completely sorted his feelings out yet.

Picking out a semi-fancy shirt and slacks, Saeki began working on the snow-colored buttons, pale skin starting to disappear as he worked his way up. He had just gotten his slacks on when he realized he had a little less than ten minutes to get to the park. "Shit," he mumbled, racing his shoes on and dashing out the door and towards the park.

Phew, just in the knick on time. Saeki's breaths came out raggedly, his hands on his knees and head bobbing with each breath. "Sumimasen," Saeki managed slowly.

"Aa, it's fine," Fuji replied, steps heading towards Saeki.

It was then Saeki noticed one other pair of shoes accompanied with the two Fujis'. And one of them looked like.........

"Tezuka-san!" Saeki gasped, partially from shock and partially from still being out of breath. "You never mentioned........." Saeki's eyes darted over to Fuji.

"Ano, sumimasen, I guess I did forget to mention it. It's not a problem, is it?" Fuji asked.

"Iie, of course not. The more the merrier." Saeki semi-forced a smile to brim upon his face.

"Happy birthday Saeki-kun," Fuji smiled, handing him a blue-paper wrapped gift. Saeki smiled, taking the gift.

"Happy birthday Saeki," Tezuka nodded with the same stern-expression always worn on his face, holding up a present that resembled the same wrapping techniques as Fuji's.

Saeki chuckled inwardly. "Guess even the ever-stoic captain had some difficulties," his mind thought, referring to Tezuka's gift-wrapping abilities. He smiled politely at Tezuka, wondering why the hell Tezuka was here. Not that he minded the Seigaku buchou, but he wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with Tezuka either.

"And you don't have a present for me, Yuuta-kun?" Saeki joked with a mock pout. All Saeki's nervousness about being around Yuuta quickly and, to his surprise, dispelled like it was never there.

Yuuta's cheeks burned, a scowl forming on his face as he turned the other way. Fuji chuckled lightly.

"Aa, Yuuta has his present.........it's just not a 4 PM type of thing, yanno?" Fuji smiled teasingly.

"A-aniki!" Yuuta growled, making mores chuckles escape from Fuji's lips.

Saeki tilted his head a bit, wondering what Fuji was talking about. Oh hell no.........Fuji couldn't be talking about that.........could he.........? Shaking his mind out from vivid images, Saeki disregarded the matter.

"So.........uh........." Saeki began, gently and idly rubbing the back of his neck with slender fingers, trying to get over the awkward silence.

"Oh, that's right. There's a wonderful café just around the corner, Saeki-kun, that we will be going to," Fuji noted just as Saeki spoke.

"Then why are we at the park?" Seigaku's prodigy never ceased to amaze, or rather, confuse Saeki.

"I thought we could play some tennis," Fuji replied.

"Right then, let's decide who will play who –"Saeki started before Yuuta interrupted him with a light cough. Saeki glanced over at the tanner boy who looked like he was ready to lose his lunch, green coloring starting to rise up his face.

"Err.........I think we have our answer," Yuuta mumbled dryly, watching his aniki latch an arm around Tezuka's, lankly dragging the captain off to a court.

"Ok.........so are you prepared to lose to me _once_ again, Yuuta?" Saeki grinned at the younger Fuji brother.

Yuuta glared at Saeki, eyes narrowing. "You may have won _once_ before, but I've gotten stronger now," Yuuta boasted, earning himself a laugh from the birthday boy. "Hey! Stop laughing! It's true!" the shorter boy pouted quite cutely.

"Prove it to me then," Saeki smirked back, lowering his voice to a deep whisper. _Ooooh_, now that was a lovely reaction. Saeki couldn't keep the growing grin back. Yuuta was so damn cute!

"J-just get on the court now so I can beat you!" Yuuta shouted, blush fading. Saeki didn't miss the small grin on the other's face however.

And thus, there was a victor!

"I.........I only let you win because...it's your birthday," Yuuta unlanguidly replied, sticking his tongue out. A series of laughs from the fair-haired one.

"Yeah right. You know I won, just admit it," Saeki ruffled Yuuta's stubby hair. "And I was going easy on you too," Saeki remarked, also replying with a stuck-out tongue.

"What?!" retorted the other. That had definitely snapped a vein. Oh gods, how Yuuta hated when people did that to him......... Going easy, was he? "You.........you........." the words didn't make it out. Instead, a tan arm lashed out at the fairer-skinned one.

Thanks to Saeki's kendo training that was mainly focused on his eyes, his eyes caught the movement as his arm caught the other's. A forgotten fact had just simmered to the top as Saeki's memory rekindled on how much Yuuta hated to have people go easy on him, especially in tennis. He stared at the arm with the clenched fist, eyes slowly traveling up until he was staring into those of the fuming boy. Yuuta's eyes held such fury. "Sumimasen Yuuta, I kind of forgot........." Saeki apologized, voice sounding so gentle.

The soft gaze trailed on, watching as Yuuta's ferocity began to dissipate. "Sa-saeki........." Yuuta swallowed the lump in his throat. Saeki's gaze was entrancing, almost magnetic as it pulled Yuuta closer. Yuuta's eyes fluttered close as did Saeki's, the space between them started decreasing. Saeki could feel Yuuta's hot breath on his lips; he could feel the slight trembling movements too.

"Yuuta-kun!" And damn those Seigaku members for coming back at the most annoying time. Yuuta's head snapped fiercely away. "Yuuta-kun! Saeki-kun! How was it?" Fuji called to the two.

"How was what??" Yuuta yelped defensively, blush tinting his cheeks. Fuji arched a thin brow.

"Your match.........yanno?" Fuji replied unsurely. "Anyways, I just remembered that I...owe Tezuka since I lost to him so...would you two mind going to the café by yourselves?" Fuji smiled, a hint of mischief gleaming at the corner of his lips. And without waiting for a reply, an impatient Fuji hungrily yanked Tezuka away.

Silence followed the older Fuji brother's...impulsiveness. This time, the silence dragged on longer, neither of the two knowing what in damnation to say.

Saeki's mind raced frantically. He couldn't believe he had almost kissed his friend! His mind set on the thought that t was completely his fault. One part of him was telling him that it's wrong to force someone into something they don't want to do, and another side was saying that it was his birthday, and he should go for what he wants! But it was Yuuta and he could never press him into that matter-

Saeki's thoughts came to a screeching halt as soon as warm arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him down just a bit. And then Yuuta's lips attacked his very briefly. When he pulled away, Yuuta ran a tongue over his dry lips, the cutest and most adorable flush plastered on his face.

Saeki's surprised appearance gradually melted into a sweet smile. His arms automatically enveloped around Yuuta's waist, and he lowered his lips onto Yuuta's, starting a new kiss. As the kiss grew, Saeki's tongue prodded between Yuuta's tightly closed lips, asking permission for an entrance. Tightly closed was an understatement...fully sealed was more like it. Hesitantly granting Saeki's wish, Yuuta moaned softly as Saeki's tongue moved about his mouth, discovering and familiarizing himself with every millimeter of the sweet delicacy.

After a short time, Yuuta gathered up enough courage to glide his tongue into Saeki's mouth, mewling still not ceasing. His tongue clashed with that of Saeki's, a new wave of pleasure washing through him. It was soft, velvety, gentle.........oh god, it was damn addicting! Yuuta did terminate his movements though as soon as Saeki's wandering hands slithered in his shirt and connected to his taut stomach, reality hitting him full on as he remembered that they were in public, and people were probably watching disgustedly. His eyes snapped open, and he pushed Saeki away.

"Ah.........people are.........watching," Yuuta panted softly, trying to regain his normal breathing patterns.

"Right...then how about we ditch the café and go back to my place?" Saeki suggested, eyes darkened with lust. Yuuta's eyes reflected concern; he'd never seen Saeki like this. And though the idea was tempting, oh so tempting, it was still a tiny bit frightening. Sucking up the pitiful feeling for the sake of the birthday boy, Yuuta nodded wordlessly.

By the time they were just a few feet away from the door, Yuuta had completely gotten over the bothersome feeling, and his lust level flared up to match Saeki's. Their tongues danced sensuously, hands running through each other's hair, face, arms, chest...about everywhere. Saeki had barely gotten his key out and let them both in when he pushed Yuuta to the ground, straddling Yuuta's hips. Yuuta's breaths came out in quick pants, hands tugging at Saeki's shirt, eventually succeeding in relieving Saeki of his shirt.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIR..........thday.........Saeki........."

The light switch was flipped on, the light itself was blindingly bright in the eyes of the lustful couple, and the mob of Rokkaku and Seigaku tennis players stared at the pair lying on the floor.

The third deafening silence of that day.........or evening.........or night. Gods, this was starting to get very annoying.........

.........

.........

Fuck, end this already! One person gradually began clapping. Maybe they were playing a game of "Follow the Leader".........probably because they really weren't sure of what else to do.........but the rest started clapping along as well. And soon, there were hoots and hollers directed at the humiliated pair. So.........it seemed as if his teammates didn't forget his birthday after all...

"Saeki, happy birthday! I'm so glad you two finally got together!"

"Happy birthday Saeki! Here's your present.........though I'm sure my present can't top Yuuta's!"

"Happy birthday Saeki-kun! Hope your day was great.........and I hope your night's even greater!"

Those were just a few of the comments Saeki had received after he and Yuuta had.........freshened up. Eventually, he excused himself from the partiers and entered the kitchen, needing space to breathe. Finally! Salvation!

"Sae.........Kojirou?" Twitch......... There goes his short-lived privacy. Wait a minute.........that voice.........

"Yuuta?" Saeki spun around, coming eye-to-eye with Yuuta. "Ah.........so this is how you've been avoiding the anxious crowd........." Saeki smiled meekly. "Smart, aren't you?"

"They're still here?" Yuuta groaned wearily. "This must be a horrible birthday, huh?" Yuuta sighed, sounded depressed like he had ruined his friend's birthday. Saeki studied the saddened face, frowning. Now how could Yuuta think such thoughts?

"Of course not!" Saeki disagreed. "Actually...I think this is my best birthday yet........." Saeki gave Yuuta a sincere smile, encircling his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Yuuta glanced up into the honestly delighted eyes of the taller boy and smiled back. "Well.........there was that one birthday where Syuusuke smacked you instead of the piñata........." Saeki started with a hearty series of laughs, earning a glare from the boy in his arms. "No...this is the best one," he reassured his lover.

With that, Yuuta's inviting lips were snatched away in a tender yet breathtaking kiss.

"Happy birthday Kojirou."

"My room?"

Owari

Tsuki: My comments? I was in a big rush to finish this so it didn't really turn out the way I hoped it would ;; See.........I don't really favor fanfics where someone starts off as having a crush or boyfriend already. I like the one where someone realizes they like someone else during the fanfic.........well I hoped you guys liked it Please R & R! Sankyuu v


End file.
